The Sparrow and the Hawk
by WingsofRequiem
Summary: One-shot. Quinn, on her recons in Noxus, is intrigued by a certain noxian assassin for the past few days. And then, something happens that Quinn never expected. A brush with death, tinged with fear and completed by a complete surprise. Talon x Quinn. Rated T for mild suggestive themes.


**Hello there readers!**

**Its me, Wings again, bringing you another story. This one is a one-shot, done for (and requested) by a friend of mine, BatmanOtaku**

**I hope you all like this little one shot, especially you BatmanOtaku xD This one is dedicated for you!**

**Enjoy**

**- Wings Senpai**

* * *

**The Sparrow and the Hawk**

It was my 14th day behind enemy lines, among the skylines of Noxus. According to what I had observed for the past few days, I was waiting right outside a tavern, aptly called the "Sleight of Hand", waiting for the man I had been spying on for the past few days. I was wearing a brown, ragged cloak to cover myself with, along with a hood to hide my head and face. Very common clothing, very easy to blend in with the crowd with. Underneath, my signature demacian garbs of black leather and blue feather décor to signify my position as one of Demacia's top rangers. Above, I knew through sheer familiarity, was Valor, keeping an eye on me as always.

The door of the tavern opening caught my attention as my head raised an imperceptible distance, watching the purple hooded figure exit and then walk down the street. I gave him a bit of a head start before I pushed myself off the wall and began following him, walking as casually as possible. Shady figures were a common thing within the streets of Noxus, so no one paid me and my hooded cloak any heed, aside from the suspicious glances at me while simultaneously reaching for their coin purses, as if I was about to take steal it. I wouldn't stoop low enough to steal from the common people, unless they had something of importance. But right now, I was following one of the most dangerous individuals I have ever met.

As I followed him, my mind began to wander. I had found him a week and a few days prior and, with a bit of digging, gathered that he was Talon, one of the best assassins of Noxus. Ever since day one, everything about this man fascinated me. The way he moved, both menacing and regal in a way. The way he spoke in that deep voice of his, curt and straight to the point. He reminded me of myself, a bird of prey in the open skies. But in his shadow, I felt like I was naught but prey for he was the true raptor of the skies. His bladed cape had given me a shiver of fear just by looking at it. How could someone wear something so deadly, that it might cut themselves at moment's lapse? But not once had I ever seen him get cut by his own blades. I had never seen him get cut, period. I was fascinated by him, although Valor told me my fascination was verging on obsession. Sure, I wrote about him in my journals, thought about him a lot throughout the day…. That meant nothing. I was just curious.

I stopped as I found him talking to a man. Judging from the expression of fear on the man's face, Talon seemed to be confronting him. Keeping a safe distance and putting myself behind a wall, I looked at their interaction by leaning half of my head out, keeping out of plain sight so I was not caught staring. Talon suddenly grabbed the man by his collar with his left hand, spinning around to slam the man against a wall while simultaneously raising his right arm, on which, his signature arm blade was mounted.

My mouth opened a bit in awe as it always did when I beheld the master assassin at work, with his unique weapon. As I watched, the man struggled, crying out about how he didn't know anything while Talon pressed down on the man with his blade again, his voice just barely carrying over the wind to me.

"Where is this 'Mouse'? I will not ask again, so think carefully before you say your next words." Talon said and I felt another shudder go through me at the deadly intent in his voice. Talon was a no-nonsense person… He was so deadly, so razor-sharp in his aspects. It intrigued me, like something both beautiful and deadly at the same time. Maybe he was so deadly that it was artistically beautiful in a way.

A strong gale suddenly blew down the street as Talon was releasing the man, very strong and coming out of nowhere. The dust flew along with the paper rubbish strewn all around the street. The wind pushed me back with its surprising force for a moment as I shielded my face from it. Lowering my hand, I froze as I witnessed long locks of dark brown hair falling down from its brief flight in the wind, framing a face with skin that had a rich, light bronze color. And his eyes… I had always though they were red, but his eyes were a dark shade of chocolate brown, infinite in depth and swirling with mesmerizing shades. I found myself lost in his gaze before I realized that I was staring at his eyes… Meaning he was staring at me. My hood had also been blown down from the wind.

I panicked, instantly running away into the alleyway, pulling my hood back up. I didn't stop to see if he was following me, my fascination replaced by the impending fear of death. I jumped into a wall, wall-running up the last few feet to reach the rooftop before I began jumping roof to roof in an effort to create as much distance as possible from Talon. I was the prey, running wildly for my life as the Raptor bore down on me upon wings of death, claws stretched out to grasp the life right ou-

A flap of wings made me jump, as I uttered a small yelp in fear and surprise, turning around mid-run out of sheer panic, resulting in me falling on my back with a painful thump. I looked up to see Valor landing upon a higher rooftop nearby, looking both worried about me as well as having an apologetic glean in his eyes for startling me. I panted, suddenly realizing how exhausted I was. How long was I running? I seemed to have ran from one side of Noxus to the other. Valor flew down to me with a low coo, as I extended my arm for him to land on. As he landed, I brought him close, holding him near as I calmed myself. I was literally trembling with fear, subconsciously petting Valor's back to calm myself while Valor nudged my cheek with his head affectionately.

"I know Val…" I muttered, closing an eye as Valor caressed my cheek with his head. "I'm overreacting a bit… But I don't know… He just… Gives me a lot of intense feelings."

…

It was late night. As I put down my pencil and stared down at my latest sketch, I realized that I should be getting some sleep by now. I glanced across the detailed strokes that depicted the face I had seen today… Those dark eyes that seemed to stare through you… The long brown hair falling all around his head, choppy and irregular in places… The sharp nose, fitting for a bird of prey like himself… His defined jawline, clean-cut like a marble statue.

I sighed, realizing that my fascination with the man was indeed verging on infatuation or obsession as I blew out the candle. I was residing in a small secluded room in a tavern near the edge of Noxus, far away from any curious eyes. I stretched my aching muscles, feeling so much more relaxed now that I was in more comfortable clothes. I had taken off my armor and leather skin-suit, relaxing in the underclothes I was wearing, which consisted of a white, slim tank top and a pair of white undies. Given my small chest, I never found wearing a bra much of a necessity as it caused needless discomfort. I was honestly glad with my size; Made things so much easier.

I yawned as I stretched, getting off the chair at the desk and walking over to my bed. Valor was perched on the window sill, looking at me with his powerful gaze. He normally goes out to hunt only during the night when I'm asleep. I usually slept through most of the day as well, so Valor usually came back sometime in the daytime before I wake. He probably slept in the nearby forests as well. So as I pulled the blanket of my bead over, I smiled at Valor and said, "Goodnight, Val."

Valor gave a low sound from his throat in response before taking wing, flying off into the night as I yawned once more before pulling the blanket over my shoulder and closing my eyes. My last thoughts before sleep overtook me were about purple hooded men and chocolate brown eyes.

…

I woke up in discomfort, making a small groan at the awkward position I was in. My hands were above my head, crossed over one another, and for some reason, I couldn't pull them into a more comfortable position. That's when I realized; my hands were tied together. I woke up fully with a start, fear instantly flooding my veins as I looked around in the darkness. I was on the floor, my arms tied against a bedpost at the foot of my bed behind my head in a very uncomfortable position. I looked around, my heart beating fast. I jumped when I noticed the a silhouette near my desk. The silhouette seemed to be perusing the sketch I had made of Talon. His voice suddenly drifted out from the darkness.

"This is a very… accurate and skilled depiction of me." The dark figure spoke, revealing himself to be none other than Talon as my blood froze in my veins. _I was going to die here._ That thought was foremost in my head as I watched him, ashamed at myself for feeling such a magnitude of terror. He moved forward, the soft light of the moon from the open window illuminating his dark features. His hood was pulled down, revealing his face as he stared down at me.

"You've been tailing me for the past few days, I know." He said, as my eyes widened infinitesimally in surprise. "So you know how this is going to work. I ask, you answer."

"What is your name?" He asked as I stared up at him, unable to speak as his mere presence seemed to suffocate me. His eyes narrowed as he suddenly withdrew a wickedly sharp blade and stuck it to my throat. I made a short, cut-off yelp as I tried leaning away from the sharp edge, but he pressed it to my skin, making me _feel _ the razor edge of the dagger, letting me know he could end me if he so wanted to.

"Who. Are. You?" He asked again, emphasizing each word with deadly intent, even if his voice was monotone.  
"Q-Quinn. My n-n-name i-is Quinn." I managed to say, stuttering as my tongue slipped over itself in fear.

"Tell me, Quinn. Why have you been following me?" He asked.  
"I-I was g-g-given a mission from Dedasis- …Demamis- …Demacia… To gather i-information." I said, resisting the urge to hyperventilate as my head spun from the way my heart pounded, my pulse pounding right below his blade.  
"You and I both know that is nothing but a half-truth. Tell me the real reason why you've been following me." He said.  
I gulped, feeling the edge of the blade on her neck more than ever. The fear, coupled with the feeling of death merely a hair's breadth away, made my mind completely blank.  
"I… I was… Curious about you. You.." I glanced up at his face, taking a peek at his eyes before continuing, "I wanted to know more... About you… I wanted to know you…" I muttered, lowering my gaze again as an unintentional shudder went down my body, feeling the edge of the blade dig into the soft skin of my neck just a bit from the movement.

Talon crouched down, removing the blade from my neck, surprising me by grabbing my chin, a bit roughly, with his free hand and forcing me to look up to meet his gaze as he brought his face close to mine. Through the seriousness of the situation, a part of my mind realized how close his face was to mine as I felt heat rise up to my face.

"Are you still curious about me?" He asked, his voice completely indifferent as I debated on the answer. I didn't know what he was thinking or what he would do depending on my answers, but staring into his chocolate brown eyes, I found myself getting lost in those swirls again. I broke out of the trance before I got too sucked into it, mentally berating myself. Steeling my composure, I decided to simply get this over with.

"Yes." I said, in a tone that was an obvious 'I surrender'. The answer seemed to satisfy him as his eyes twinkled momentarily. Then, suddenly, his lips were on mine. I was so surprised at the soft sensation of his lips pressed against mine that I didn't even register this until a few seconds later. His tongue pressed against my lips and entered my mouth while I was still caught in the shock of it. _Talon was kissing me. He was actually kissing me. My first kiss, with Talon. _My eyes closed automatically as a small moan escaped me at the warm sensation flooding into my body from the kiss, letting myself get lost in the feelings.

And just as it had begun, it ended, Talon breaking the kiss as his lips left mine. I leaned forward unconsciously, trying to prolong the kiss fruitlessly as I opened my eyes to meet his, staring into mine with an amused twinkle in the depths of his dark eyes, a small smirk on his face.

"I hope that sates your curiosity for this evening, miss Quinn." He said, reaching up to cut the bindings on my hands that held me. I stared at him with wide eyes, still caught in the numb shock of how things had gone and the myriad of emotions flooding into my mind now as he walked over to the window, pulling his hood up. Turning around, he smirked again, saying, "Don't get caught, little bird."

And just like that, he was gone, leaving me sitting on the floor, still trying to absorb the whole incident. Thinking it over once more, I felt the heat intensify on my face as I gingerly touched my lips with my fingertips, caught in the reminiscence of how his lips felt on mine mere minutes ago. I knew I would definitely be seeing more of him, and though the fear that surrounded his presence was still there as I thought about him, now it was shrouded by even more curiousity and another feeling…

… Talon was a very interesting man.


End file.
